Distracted
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: Sakura's trying to figure out why he distracts her so much. SakuraxSai. Based on "Distracted" by KSM.


_**Distracted**_

_I was doing just fine_

_'Til you messed with my mind_

_Why'd you have to be so perfect?_

She was only at the library, looking over a few medical journals. She looked around after setting a book down, her jade eyes glancing in different directions as her arms lifted over her head in a stretch. That's when she spotted him, sitting across the library, on the other side of some shelves. That black hair fell into his eyes as he concentrated on a book.

_Now you're stuck in my head_

_I'm losing sleep over it_

_I don't know how to be objective!_

Somehow unable to stop herself, she slid her chair back and stood to her feet, stretching her legs. She then mad her way towards him, and her only reason was that she needed a break. _'Yes, that's it,' _she thought frantically. _'I'm just a bit drowsy and need to wake myself up, is all..'_

She stopped in front of the table he sat at, and waited patiently for him to notice her presence. She was caught off-guard when he greeted her without lifted his gaze from the book's pages. "Hello, Sakura."

_Having trouble staying focused_

_Can't pretend that I don't notice_

_How you make me feel inside!_

She blinked, taken aback, before clearing her throat nervously. Why was her heart pounding so fast? She could feel heat rising to her cheeks. She was almost certain her face was red. _'But why?' _she thought incredulously. _'It's only him! I mean, I've known him for years now!'_

She cleared her throat again, because for some reason a small lump had developed there. Was all this happening because he was attractive, or.. was it something else?

She quickly shook her head, unable to say anything, and turned quickly, walking back to her table on the other side of the picked up the medical journal she'd laid down before and buried her face in it, shivering and sighing. _'Kami, I'm such a baka,' _she thought, embarrassed. _'Why did that.. I've never really experienced that before..'_

She tried going back to reading the journal, but she found that she couldn't concentrate on the text in the least. She kept glancing across the shelves at him, her cheeks still pink.

_I get so distracted_

_When you come around,_

_My head's in the clouds_

_I can't seem to concentrate at all..!_

Her eyes widened when she saw him standing, closing the book. He pushed the chair back under the table, stretching. She tried to keep her attention on the book, so she wouldn't look so suspicious, but she couldn't help but glance at him to see if he was heading towards her. Why couldn't she concentrate on the journal?

_Don't you know that I get so distracted_

_When I see your face_

_Get caught in a daze_

_Sometimes I don't know what to do_

She knew he was approaching her table, and she quickly looked up when she heard him say, "What was that, earlier?"

She bit her lip, her gaze caught in the deep pools of black that made up his eyes. His pale lips moved gracefully when he talked. "I.. Had something caught in my throat."

She blinked in surprise when he quickly opened the book in his hands, leafing through it. He read something before looking at her. "My book says.. that when someone is telling a lie, they usually have a habit that can give them away."

_I get so distracted,_

_Distracted,_

_Distracted by you..!_

Sakura bit her lower lip lightly, her jade eyes looking away before looking back up at him. She couldn't look him in the eyes. "And what's mine?"

"According to my observations," he replied thoughtfully, "It seems that you have the tendency to blush when you're telling a fib. You get flustered, most likely because you are not accustomed to lying, and therefore you turn red and possibly stutter."

She stared at him, partially because he was absolutely correct in everything he'd just said, and partially because he was just so damn _beautiful. _She couldn't take her eyes off of him, though she was completely and thoroughly embarrassed, and her fingers tightened their hold on the book in her hands subconsciously.

_Wonder if you're aware_

_I really don't mean to stare_

_But you know I just can't help it_

He pulled the chair across from hers out and sat in it, facing her. "So, why did you really run away?"

_I try to stay in control_

_Yes I do but I don't_

_I guess I must be losing it!_

"Well.." Sakura slowly closed the book and set it on the table, her hands now going down to rest in her lap. "I.. Didn't know what to say."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "A simple hello would be fine."

"I.. was.." Sakura chewed on her lower lip. Why couldn't she give him an honest answer? She didn't know how to explain it. "Truthfully, Sai.. I don't know how to explain it."

"I'm very confused," he looked at her, tilting his head slightly. Kami, he was so _cute _when he did that..

"Try to explain." he said finally, sitting straight.

_Having trouble staying focused_

_Can't pretend that I don't notice_

_How you drive me out of my mind..!!_

Sakura sighed in frustration, biting on her lip harder. "Well, Sai.."

Sai looked at her curiously, coal-black orbs innocent.

_I get so distracted_

_When you come around_

_My heads in the clouds_

_I can't seem to concentrate at all_

Sakura's mind raced, trying to think of answers. She couldn't lie, because he knew her weakness. _'Oh, but the truth is so much more embarrassing..' _

"Sakura," he said, leaning forward slightly. "Why won't you answer?"

"I'm trying to think of what to say," she replied, her jade eyes glancing at his slender face.

He leaned back, just looking at her. "If it'd help, I could give you my opinion of you."

"No, thanks. I've heard that one before," Sakura muttered darkly. She then frowned, shaking her head.

_Don't you know that I get so distracted_

_When I see your face_

_Get caught in a daze_

_Sometimes I don't know what to do_

_I get so distracted, _

_Distracted, _

_Distracted by you!!_

Sakura glanced at her watch, and her eyes widened. "Kuso!" she cursed. "I have to get home."

As she stood up to leave, Sai stood as well and grabbed her arm before she could run off. "Promise you'll clear things up tomorrow."

"Sure," Sakura mumbled, pulling away and rushing out the library doors.

xXx

She woke up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat. She sat up quickly, panting slightly, catching her breath. She didn't know what she'd been dreaming about, but she felt weird. She felt wet all over. Why? She'd never awakened to this.

_What have you done to me?_

_I'm not the one I used to be_

_You've got me all confused_

_Maybe that's just what you meant to do.._

Her eyes widened in horror at the realization of what she'd been dreaming about.

How was she going to keep _this_ from Sai?

xXx

Later that day, Sakura was walking down the street, through the markets of Konoha. She was grocery shopping; not something she really needed to do, but it was something to keep her boredom at bay.

She didn't think she'd run into him there, she _hoped_ she wouldn't run into him there..

But it just so happened that he was browsing fruit aisles, buying different fruits for a new style of painting he was trying. He noticed her from a few yards away, and after paying for the bright colored iteams in his small bag, he made his way over to her. "Sakura," he said, lifting a gloved hand in a wave. His thumb, index, and middle fingers stuck out, pale in the sunlight.

She looked back curiously before mentally cursing her rotten luck. She put on a faux smile and turned to face him. "Hi, Sai."

_Having trouble staying focused_

_Caught up in the undertow_

_I'm thinking bout you all of the time_

They began walking together, towards the east edge of the village. They were near the forest that surrounded the village now, the tree branches swaying slightly with the breeze. Sakura knew what he was going to ask, so she began thinking of things that she could say. _'That I had a fly caught in my throat..?'_

_I get so distracted_

_When you come around_

_My heads in the clouds_

_I can't seem to concentrate at all_

_Don't you know that I get so distracted_

_When I see your face_

_Get caught in a daze_

_Sometimes I don't know what to do_

_I get so distracted,_

_Distracted_

_Distracted_

_Distracted_

_Distracted_

_Distracted_

_Distracted by you!!_

He stopped. "Well.. do you have an answer for yesterday's question?"

Sakura looked away, before lifting her head, closing her eyes.

_"I was doing just fine, 'till you messed with my mind, why'd you have to be so.. perfect? Now you're stuck in my head, I'm losing sleep over it, I don't know how to be objective.. Having trouble staying focused, can't pretend that I don't notice how you make me feel inside..!" _Sakura sang, her soprano voice fluttering like the soft tweets of a bird. _"I get so distracted! When you come around, my head's in the clouds.. Don't you know that I get so distracted! When I see your face, get caught in a daze.. Sometimes I don't know what to do.. I get so distracted, by you."_

After her voice faded, she slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to look at him. Her face was slightly pink. "That's.. how I feel about you."

Noticing the pink on her cheeks, Sai asked, "Are you lying again, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled slightly, let out a soft chuckle. "No.. not this time."

_Sometimes I don't know what to do..._

_I get so distracted,_

_Distracted,_

_Distracted,_

_Distracted,_

_Distracted,_

_Distracted,_

_Distracted by you!!_


End file.
